Meep
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: Adam just could not be smarter than Chase! However, there he saw the word: "Meep- the most versatile word in the English language, or in fact any language!" What kind of word meant everything? I do not own anything except for the plot of the story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Meep**

**By The Meepy Freak**

"Adam! Meep is not a word!" Chase bit his lip, desperately digging his nails in his hands to avoid banging his head onto the nearest wall.

"Yes it is!" Adam retorted. "And here I was thinking that my dictionary knew every word."

"I do know every word, and meep is _not_ one of them," Chase replied smugly before processing all of Adam's words.

"Also, I am not your dictionary!"

However, Chase's anger only fueled Adam's dramatics as Adam continued, "What has the world come to- betrayed by my own dictionary?"

The youngest bionic sighed in defeat. He knew that anything he said would go through one ear and come out the other. He simply decided to let Adam continue taunting him until the eldest got tired.

Chase did not expect Bree to join into the conversation. To be honest, Chase had forgotten that Bree was in the lab with them, sitting on Leo's 'Mission Specialist' chair, texting Caitlin relationship advice.

"According to the internet," Bree started waving her phone in the air, "meep is not a word in official dictionaries."

Chase smiled triumph as Adam grudgingly took the phone from Bree's hands. Apparently, he needed to see this for himself since the words of his two smarter siblings were supposedly not enough. This action earned a grumble from Bree as she muttered how annoying brothers were. Nevertheless, Adam did not even try to listen to his sister. Instead, he clicked on a link and smiled.

"See," Adam waved the phone in front of his siblings' faces. "It is in a dictionary."

Chase finally snatched the phone from his brother's grip. What was Adam blubbering about? Chase was the smartest person in the world. He was never wrong.

However, there he saw the word:

"Meep- the most versatile word in the English language, or in fact any language!"

What kind of word meant everything? Suddenly, as Bree leaned her head on Chase to see the small screen of her smart phone, Chase noticed the dictionary Adam had found this 'word' in. The Urban Dictionary.

This could not be true. Even though urban meant anything pertaining or characteristic to a town or city, this dictionary had to be false. Slowly, Chase scrolled to the bottom of this unbelievable dictionary and clicked, "Random Word". This could not be true. There could not be a word he did not know.

Nevertheless, another word that just could not be true appeared right in front of his eyes on the tiny screen.

"Orplasm?" Bree asked her younger brother curiosity as she read the word off the phone.

"This has to be fake," was Chase's only response as he stared at the screen. Adam had left a bit earlier from boredom. As far as Adam was concerned, he had won the argument, and that was all that mattered.

"Orplasm is not a real word," Chase mumbled to himself.

Yet, there it was, defined in all of its glory:

"Orplasm- the explosive and electrifying release of tension when lightning strikes the atmosphere and the supercharged, superheated air is reduced to quivering plasma."

Bree looked at her younger brother in confusion, "Then, how-"

Chase cut her off, distraught at the words he had never wanted to utter his entire life, "I do not know."

"I guess Adam is right then," Bree replied in shock, and for once, Chase had no retort.

Instead, the younger boy only muttered, "He cannot be though."

Nevertheless, Bree heard him and sighed, "Chase, you cannot be right all the time."

"Yes I can," said boy protested.

"Adam has won arguments before," the elder bionic reasoned as she grabbed her phone from Chase.

"Like when," Chase grumbled.

"He won the elections at school," Bree stated thinking of her first few days in the real world.

"But-"

Fortunately, before Chase could continue, Leo burst into the lab.

"Why is Adam is the Living Room boasting that he is smarter than Chase?"

In response, Chase buried his head in his hands while Bree shook her head, trying not to laugh. She could not prevent a smile from forming though which Chase frustratingly noticed. However, this did nothing to quell Leo's curiosity and only made him more confused.

Finally, Bree regained her composure and answered, "Chase found out that Adam knows some words he does not."

"What?" Leo asked. How was that even possible?

"The words are in a dictionary," Chase piped up, lifting his head from his hands. "Adam is smarter than me."

Leo bit his lip, not believing what his elder step-siblings were saying, yet they did not seem to be lying. Chase, especially, would never kid about Adam being smarter than him willingly. That would be like accepting defeat in the long, teasing battle the two brothers have been in their entire life. It just could not be real that the smartest person in the world did not know something Adam did (other than obvious social skills). Chase was literally 'built' to know everything.

"Can I see?" Leo asked in disbelief as Bree handed him her phone.

This also surprised Leo. Bree was always on her phone as if the phone was her baby. She never gave her phone to anyone, including Caitlin. Instead, her fingers glided across the keyboard 24/7, texting her friends' non-stop. Leo never understood how there could do that much to talk about, yet he did lack in the social department a bit too (no matter how much he refused to admit it). Instead, Leo justified this obsession with the simple explanation that Bree was a girl, and girls were weird.

Nevertheless, when Leo finally read the small phone screen, he started laughing, holding his sides to prevent from falling. The two bionics in the room only stared at him in confusion as Chase's face grew increasingly perturbed.

"Why are you laughing?" Chase did not even try to stay calm at this point.

"The. Urban. Dictionary," Leo started coughing from all of the excitement.

Bree impatiently rubbed Leo's back as he continued, "You know it is a joke right?"

"What?!"

Even Bree had stopped what she was doing at this bizarre finding.

"B-b-but," Chase stuttered a bit out of shock, but Leo cut him off.

"People submit definitions for fake words for fun. I showed it to Adam yesterday."

Bree looked questioningly at her step-brother, "Why would people lie on the internet?"

However, before Leo could indulge in a tangent about the real world, Chase had processed everything the littler boy had said. Adam had known before! Chase could feel the anger radiate through him as he exhaled in fury.

Both Leo and Bree stepped back as Chase stalked out of the lab yelling "Adam!" in a voice that frighteningly resembled Spike's.


End file.
